1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to syringes and, more particularly, to medical syringes such as disposable syringes and prefilled syringes, which are discarded after a single administration and which include a selectively attachable/detachable plunger rod.
2. Background of Related Art
A conventional syringe typically comprises a hollow barrel configured to slidably receive a plunger having a piston supported on a distal end thereof. The plunger is received in the hollow barrel and partially extends through a proximal end of the hollow barrel. In use, as the plunger is translated relative to the hollow barrel, the piston is also translated to thereby withdraw and/or expel fluid into/out of the hollow barrel.
In the case of pre-filled syringes, the syringe is provided a barrel containing a fluid and with the plunger pre-attached to the barrel. In the instance of relatively large pre-filled syringes, the portion of the plunger extending from the barrel may be relatively large. Accordingly, in order to reduce the overall length of the pre-filled barrel and plunger, in order to minimize storage and shipping costs, pre-filled syringes have been developed wherein the plunger is selectively attachable/detachable to/from the piston. In this manner, syringes comprising pre-filled barrels and separate plungers, may be stored and shipped at reduced costs.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for improved syringes incorporating plungers which are selectively attachable/detachable to/from a piston.